


Recommended Reading

by MildlyMandy626



Series: Some Kind of Cyberpunk [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: bibliography, fic research, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildlyMandy626/pseuds/MildlyMandy626
Summary: Essentially a bibliography of books that helped inspire 'Some Kind of Cyberpunk'.
Series: Some Kind of Cyberpunk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141346





	Recommended Reading

**Author's Note:**

> My idea of fun is research. So, here's a list of several books that helped inspire "Some Kind of Cyberpunk". All of these books are available in ebook form, and while not necessary for understanding the story, are all interesting to read, and informational for various reasons. Not all of the books I've read are listed (I left out the many books I've read and enjoyed on Japanese food) and I may eventually make another list of useful websites... 
> 
> So, hopefully the material listed below will help further enjoyment of Samurai Troopers and Digimon. And the TRON series, but that's another thing altogether...

Japanese Folklore and Mythology (Samurai Troopers side)

Yurei: The Japanese Ghost, Zac Davisson

The Legends of Tono, Yanagita Kunio (translated by Ronald Morse)

Folk Legends From Tono, Yanagita Kunio and Sasaki Kizen (translated by Ronald Morse)

Folk Legends of Japan, Richard Dorson

The Forgotten Japanese: Encounters with Rural Life and Folklore, Tsuneichi Miyamoto (translated by Jeffery Irish)

The Book of Yokai: Mysterious Creatures of Japanese Folklore, Michael Dylan Foster

The Night Parade of One Hundred Demons: A Field Guide to Japanese Yokai, Matthew Meyers

The Hour of Meeting Evil Spirits: An Encyclopedia of Mononoke and Magic, Matthew Meyers

The Book of the Hakutaku: A Bestiary of Japanese Monsters, Matthew Meyers

In Ghostly Japan, Lafcadio Hearn

Kwaidan: Stories and Studies of Strange Things, Lafcadio Hearn

Glimpses of Unfamiliar Japan (two volumes), Lafcadio Hearn

Japan: An Attempt at Interpretation, Lafcadio Hearn

Everyday Life in Traditional Japan, Charles Dunn

Computing and its History (the Digimon Side)

Hackers: Heroes of the Computer Revolution, Steven Levy [Digimon and TRON fans may find chapter seven, LIFE, to be of particular interest...]

Insanely Great: The Life and Times of Macintosh, the Computer that changed Everything, Steven Levy

iWoz: Computer Geek to Cult Icon, Steve Wozniak

The Apple Revolution: Steve Jobs, the Counterculture, and How the Crazy Ones Took Over the World, Luke Dormehl

Where Wizards Stay Up Late: The Origins of the Internet, Matthew Lyon

The Soul of a New Machine, Tracy Kidder

Tubes: A Journey to the Center of the Internet, Andrew Blum

Exploding the Phone: The Untold Story of the Teenagers and Outlaws who Hacked Ma Bell, Phil Lapsley

Phone Losers of America, Brad Carter

Terrible Nerd, Kevin Savetz

Commodork: Sordid Tales from a BBS Junkie, Rob O'Hara

**Author's Note:**

> Reader recommendations are welcome.


End file.
